Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for detecting physiological information and, more particularly, relates to a method and a device for detecting physiological information using a multi-axis accelerometer.
Description of the Related Art
In general heart rate detecting methods using a mobile electronic device and a wearable device include the following three ways. One way is to use a rear lens at the mobile electronic device. That is, when a user covers the rear lens with his finger, the finger is illuminated by a flash light during the detection, and his heart rate is estimated based on the variations in brightness of the finger image taken by the rear lens.
Another way is to use a front lens at the wearable device for detecting the user's face. When a face image is detected, the user should stand still, and the heart rate is estimated based on the variations in color at the region of interest (ROI) in the face image.
Still another way is to use the mobile electronic device or the wearable device equipped with a sensor (such as a light emitting diode and a photodiode) for detecting the heart rate. During the detection, the sensor is contacted with the user's finger(s) or the skin of an auir, and the heart rate is estimated based on the amount of the light received by the sensor.